mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Jones
Erica is a huge fan of the movie Dusk. She is a full-fledged vampire, the former girlfriend of Jesse, and best friend to Sarah. It's her Fourth year in Whitechapel High, making her a Senior. Erica is Sarah's best friend and a vampire who, like Rory, takes to this role joyously and without too much thought about its moral implications. She was a bullied and harassed nerd before her transformation and lives up to the beautiful, dangerous vampire sterotype. Although she is conceited and manipulative, Erica is shown to genuinely care for Sarah and is affectionate towards her. She is also shown to help Ethan and Benny when needed. And she likes The same band as Rory Background Erica was a big fan of Dusk, and president of the Dusk Fan Club. She was nerdy and wasn't taken seriously. She is considered a "good girl" and the head cheerleader Stephanie used to bully her for her "healthy appetite". Erica was originally meant to be Jane's babysitter, but she instead goes to a vampire party and is turned into a vampire. Despite the fact that in the movie Erica and Sarah had to fight, they are still close friends in the series. With her new vampire status, Erica looks down on people of her previous social status and treats them much the same way she had been treated before her transformation. Erica is sarcastic and proud now that she's a vampire, and has caught the attention of multiple boys at Whitechapel High School, notably Benny and Rory, who both appear to have a crush on her. She has kissed Benny and at least come very close to kissing Rory. As shown in Village of the Darned, Erica enjoyed Benny's blood, while Sarah didn't think it was a big deal, indicating that she might be developing a crush on him. In season 2, Erica participates more often in her friends' activities of vanquishing evil and saving the world. (This is even more odd because she would never dare call Benny, Ethan, or Rory her friend in the first season.) Relationships Sarah :Main article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. Sarah tends to keep Erica from being too evil by not letting her snack on students or teachers. At the same time, Sarah has become more like Erica after becoming a full-vampire. Benny :Main article: Bennica Benny has had a crush on Erica since the film. Erica doesn't appear to have feelings for Benny due to him being unpopular, although she "really likes the taste of Benny's blood" and "couldn't stop thinking about it." She seems to prefer Benny to his best friend, Ethan. Trivia *She likes the metal band Single Tear. *She likes to trick people (mostly Rory) into helping her get blood. *Vanessa tweeted that her and Kate made up last names for Sarah and Erica. Sarah's being Fox, and Erica's being Jones. *Since she is a vampire, she is still 17 in vampire years. *She likes the taste of Benny's blood. *It was revaled in The Date to End All Dates (Part 1) she worked at a vampire restaurant. *On IMDb it said Kate Todd as Erica Jones. Photo Gallery this is Erica when she is a vampire. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Erica Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Cheerleaders